For What May Never Come
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: Set after the end of the movie. Full summary inside. Please read and review!
1. Years of Commitment

A/N: Hello. Let me start this first fanfic of the High Tension fanfic archive by expressing how truly badass this film was. Marie and Alexia are sooooo awesome! The film is one of my personal favorites!

This fic continues the film, with Marie finding Alexia again some years down the line. Is Marie's "Split" personality gone for good, is Alex willing to forgive her friend? Or more importantly, is there a chance that there is underlying sexual tension between the two women?

Read on dear reader. Please review after reading.

For What May Never Come

Chapter One: Years of Commitment

Alexia's POV

"I won't let anyone come between us anymore," my former friend's words seemed to echo to me from behind the closed door of her asylum room.

"She can't see me, right?" I ask nobody in particular as I intently stare back at her. Marie peeks with a creepy, sinister though some would say it was innocent, stare towards the window in the door towards me. She reaches out to me suddenly, which makes me reflexively jump back and run for my life.

That was the last time I saw Marie, almost ten years ago. Part of me wonders how she is, part of me doesn't care but, another part of me wrestles tirelessly with the last time I saw her, before commiting her to the psych ward. When she was approaching me on the street she asked of me, "Do you love me?", which I'll admit I answered positively, though at the time it was out of fear for my life. Now I wonder what could've been between us, if my answer rang true in her eyes.

I'm back at my parents' house. I made them a promise that I would never leave, should anything happen to them, I would take care of the place. But with everyone dead, there is an eerie silence that foreshadows the simple country home. I feel so alone. To comfort myself, I plug into my Ipod. Instead of _Sara Perche Ti Amo_, which invokes too many painful questions, I listen to the introspective sounds of Creed's _My Own Prison. _

_A court is in session, a verdict is in  
No appeal on the docket today, just my own sin_

I chuckle softly as I think of the words as if Marie were saying them, somehow couragiously confessing her sins. Growing increasingly tired, I switch off the music and proceed to bed, the moon casting a clear glow across the house and yard. After a day of silence, a sound catches my ear, a woman's soft singing; singing that seems to be coming from the swing outside, repeating the lyrics of My Own Prison.

Reflexively I cringe but ultamitely I must be growing delusional since there is no one out here besides myself. I tuck myself beneath my covers and try to relax but the singing is insistant. In a near dead slumber, I make my way to the front door to investigate.

Being the ever paranoid person I've become since this all unfolded, I grabbed a knife from the kitchen. I swung open the door as fast and swift as possible. Nobody there but the noise still echoed. I carefully step out onto the porch and glance in a full circle motion. Nothing. _Okay Alexia_, I scold myself_, you're going crazy. Stop worrying, there is no way that Marie could ever._

Deep breathing from behind me confirms my suspicion. I have little time to react as I feel strong arms surround me. They seem to squeeze the life out of me.

A/N: Sorry for ending the chapter llike this, but I'm not intending this to be a One-shot. More to come. Please read and review!


	2. Reunion

A/N: Sorry guys. I've been busy with a Saw Roleplay (come by and join Sam M Holmes, Princess of Disney and myself in the forums section) so I've been busy. But for those who want it, here is another chapter to the only High Tension fanfic in existence. Remember to please read and review!

Note that the story is told primarily from Alexia's POV. I will make nessacary notes when and if the point of view shifts to Marie's.

Chapter Two: Reunion

As the arms engulf me, I sink to the ground unable to form a concious thought as I fight to breathe. But to my surprise, the grip is not the reason for my shortness of breath, it actually feels gentle. I spin around and greet the person behind me.

"Marie?" I ask still trying to shake the overwhelming sensation that numbs my body. "Che cosa stai facendo qui?" My question is not friendly and in keeping with the memories I have a sudden desire. "Ho intenzione di ucciderti!" I thrust my hands towards her throat. Marie is faster than I expect as she grabs her hands before they can reach her.

"Alexia, it's okay. I've come back to you!" Her tone is cheerful. She seems to be normal, finally. Being ever careful I take a few steps back, my shallow breathing hitching uncomfortably in my chest. "You never answered my question." I pressed but Marie remained cryptic, "Ti voglio," her expression is unshaken as she speaks the words that I was afraid of, "perché ti amo." Her words are not affecting me in the way that I thought. Instead of rage, I feel lighter inside, like a feather. My accusing gaze goes soft in an instant. "Assuming you're telling the truth, then welcome back Marie!" I don't know why but I'm finding myself embracing the person who murdered my family.

"So what happened to you in that asylum?" I can't help but want to know everything that has transpired with Marie. "Oh no, believe me you don't want to hear about that." She chuckles with a smile; a sincere smile that warms my heart. "What about your other half?" she smiled wider, "Oh. _That _was taken care of with the help of antipsychotics. Now the only thing wrong with me is that I am hopelessly in love with you." We share a laugh and a tender kiss. I'm shocked at how loving and gentle Marie is. "Incredibile!" I am finally where I am meant to be, in the arms of my soul mate.

A/N: This is not the end of the story. There is more to come! Please read and review!

Italian Translations

Che cosa stai facendo qui - What are you doing here

Ho intenzione di ucciderti - I'm going to kill you

Ti voglio - I want you

perche ti amo - because I love you


End file.
